


[Podfic of] The Wounds Verse" | Parts 1-4 / written by enigmaticblue

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stigmata - marks corresponding to those left on Jesus' body by the Crucifixion, said to have been impressed by divine favor. Also: the plural of the Greek word stigma, meaning a mark or brand such as might have been used for identification of an animal or slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Wounds Verse" | Parts 1-4 / written by enigmaticblue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By These Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121662) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 
  * Inspired by [We All Are Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153551) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 
  * Inspired by [If Two Lie Down Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212348) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 
  * Inspired by [What Is Lacking Cannot Be Counted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288923) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



|  |   
---|---|---  
  
## Downloads

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2v6chbbf5giz8vai61ohofg34b94xrqo.zip) [246 MB, 04:41:36]  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9ql929peraimow1i7bhvuuf7lljs990i.m4b) [131 MB, 04:41:36]

| 

## 01: By These Wounds

| 

## 02: We All Are Healed  
  
|  | 

## To Be Continued...

This concludes the first anthology of "The Wounds Verse." As the series is still being written, the podfic version will be updated again at an undetermined point in the future. ♫  
  
## 03: If Two Lie Down Together

| 

## 04: What Is Lacking Cannot Be Counted


End file.
